This is an iCarly Interview
by Symphony Solider
Summary: This is an iCarly interview, you can ask the iCarly gang and their friends/family crazy questions and dare insane dares-they'll do them. Seddie, Creddie, Cibby, Criffin, Felanie, Spam, Sibby, whatever you want. No definate ship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an iCarly Interview **

_Summary- This Is An iCarly Interview, if you didn't guess, ask the iCarly gang and their friends and family crazy questions and dare them insane dares-they'll do 'em-trust me!_

**Disclaimer-I thought we were on the same page here**

_Chapter 1-Introduction_

_***NOTE* I am Andrea (cause that's my name) and my friend Sophia (who told me to put her in this chiz and she is like my only Seddie supporter friend and acts just like me [except I'm smart…kinda]=D) is my BFF 4 ever (even if she is stupid.)*NOTE***_

Andrea-Yo, Yo, Yo! This is Andrea!

Sophia-And I am Sophia…her best friend…named Sophia!

Andrea- and Sophia isn't the brightest light out there.

Sophia-What?

Andrea-My point exactly. *Stares at iCarly gang*

Sam-What?

Andrea-Well introduce yourselves!

Sophia-I'm Sophia!

Andrea-And she STILL isn't the brightest one out there.

Sophia-What?

Andrea-Moving on! *Points to iCarly gang* Introduce yourselves!

Carly-I'm Carly!

Freddie-Freddie here!

Spencer-Spenco!

Gibby-This is the Gibster!

Andrea-Don't call yourself the Gibster.

Gibby-Why not?

Andrea-It makes you sound stupid.

Gibby-I am stupid.

Andrea-Yes you are.

Gibby-Thank you!

Andrea-*Widens eyes then shakes head*Ok, moving on! Somebody else introduce yourself!

Sophia-I'm Sophia!

Andrea-*Slaps forehead* Yes Sophia, we've established this.

Crazy-I'm Mrs. Benson.

Andrea-I didn't invite you.

Crazy-That's ok, just making sure this is safe for my little FreddieBear!

*Everyone except Crazy and Freddie bursts into laughter*

Freddie-MOM!

Andrea-*Still laughing.* This is rated K.

Crazy-K is the letter Kill starts with.

Andrea-Kindness starts with K.

Crazy-So does kill.

Andrea-Oh shut up and just sit there.

Crazy-Shut up is a naughty word.

Andrea-Your face is a naughty word.

Sam-*Points to me*I like you!

Crazy-*In a sing song voice* Pointing is really-

Andrea-SECURITY

*Football team dressed in black picks Crazy up and take her outside*

*Everyone is looking at me weirdly*

Andrea-What she was getting on my nerves!

Everyone-*Shakes head in agreement*

Sophia-WAIT

Andrea-What?

Sophia-Griffin isn't here!

Andrea-Well that's a problem; that just won't do.

Sophia-No it won't.

Andrea-Not even a little.

Carly-Are you going to do something about it or just stand there talking about how it won't do.

Andrea-PACIENCE SASSY PANTS

Carly-*Widens eyes*

Andrea-*Giggles to self* Whoa, had a moment there.

Freddie-*Using sarcasm* Really?

Andrea-If you use sarcasm I tase you.

Freddie-You don't have a…

Andrea-*Pulls out taser*

Freddie-Yes, I'll shut up now.

Andrea-Zach! (Zach is a really annoying guy in my class, so I'm making him hold the camera-so HA Zach! His last name is Wempe {pronounced wimpy] so I will call him that throughout the story/interview)

Zach-*from behind camera* What?

Andrea-Get Griffin and Guppy for me!

Zach-Why should I?

Andrea-Because you obey the person with the taser!

Zach-*Eyes widen* Fair enough! *Puts camera on tripod then runs out of the room*

Andrea-Sophia, ask them a question!

Sophia-Why?

Andrea-Cause his is the first chapter so I have no questions ready!

Sophia-Well Miss Sassy Pants.

Andrea-I'm not sassy I'm bold now just do it!

Sophia-Well then, be that way! Ok, I dare Spencer to go get me some meat!

Andrea-That's not a dare!

Sophia-But I want some meat!

Andrea-*nods head in agreement*Me too.

Sam-Hey, don't forget me!

Andrea-BYE!

**Ok now you guys can review this story and dare them to do something or ask them questions-They answer them/do the dare-Trust me! So push the little review button and ASK QUESTIONS AND DARE DARES!...uh…please?**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an iCarly Interview **

_Summary- This Is An iCarly Interview, if you didn't guess, ask the iCarly gang and their friends and family crazy questions and dare them insane dares-they'll do 'em-trust me!_

**Disclaimer-I thought we were on the same page here**

_Chapter 2_

Andrea-Hey this is more of the iCarly interview!

Sophia-I'm Sophia

Andrea-Yeah, nobody cares!

Sophia-Humph.

Andrea-And we have Griffin and Guppy with us!

Sophia-Hi Guppy! Who's awesome!

Guppy-Not you! *Smiles widely*

Andrea-Ain't that the truth!

Sophia-*Gives me the death stare*

Andrea-You don't scare me.

Gibby-But she scares me so read a question!

Andrea-*Sticks tongue out at Gibby*Question #1

_From-_**Seddie-is-sexy**

**I dare everyone to throw something random at (lol)...Wempe lol ok sorry and I dare Sam and Freddie to kiss**

Andrea-I CALL THROWING SOPHIA!

Freddie-They said throw something random at Wempe.

Andrea-Sophia is something random!

Zach-I have rights!

Andrea-No you don't!

Sam-I don't wanna kiss Freddie!

Andrea-Did I ask you what you want?

Sam-No.

Andrea-Exactly! Now throwing random stuff at Zach! *Starts to make an attempt to pick up Sophia when Butch (quarterback on football team) comes up and whispers in her ear*

Butch-*Whispering* Zach has rights!

Andrea-Since when?

Butch-Since his mom heard the dare.

Andrea-Remind me to talk to her later.

Butch-Will do. *Walks away writing something on his clipboard*

Andrea-Oh well, on to the Seddie kiss!

Freddie-Aw!

Andrea-Boy, don't you test me!

Freddie-*groans*

Andrea-Boy what did I just tell you, I still have that taser!

Sophia-*Looks down at clipboard* Ooh, look. This one from **DaydreamKid** says:

**I dare Sam to sit on Freddie's lap for the rest of this interview.**

Andrea-Lemmie see that! *looks over the other dares/questions DaydreamKid dared/asked* Ooh, we'll do these after they kiss. Ooh, but they are not singing!

Sam-Why? I can sing!

Andrea-Yeah, but Freddie can't.

Freddie-Hey!

Andrea-Oh shut up, Benson! *Mumbles under breath* What is it with you Bensons?

Freddie-What?

Andrea-I said what is it with you Bensons!

Carly-How about we get on with the dare before Andrea has another moment.

Andrea-Yes, Sam sit on the nub's lap and kiss him! Oh, I have an idea, let's listen too _If I Didn't Have You!_

Gibby-Why?

Andrea-Cause I love the flippin song!

Gibby-Well then, Can I take my shirt off?

Andrea-Why?

Gibby-Cause I love the flippin song!

Andrea-What?

Carly-He enjoys dancing with his shirt off to songs he loves.

Andrea & Sophia-Ooh.

Griffin-Why am I here?

Andrea-Cause I said so.

Griffin-Fine then.

Sam-We're done!

Andrea-What!

Sam-We. Are…

Andrea-Don't repeat it! I can't believe I missed it! Waint it doesn't count if there isn't a witness!

Sam-Spencer witnessed it!

Spencer-Uh…

Andrea-*Get's really close to Spencer and gives him a really scary death stare* Did you really see something.

Spencer-NO!

Sam-Spencer!

Spencer-I'm sorry, she's scary and she has a taser!

Andrea-*pats his head* Good. *points to Seddie* KISS!

Seddie-*Kisses*

Andrea & Sophia- *Squeals while jumping up and down*

Seddie-*Pulls away and looks really mad*

Andrea-*rolls eyes*Oh, suck it up!

Sophia-Next question! From **DaydreamKid**

**Spencer how did you meet Socko?**

Spencer-Junkyard

Andrea-Details, give me some details.

Spencer-I can't.

Andrea-Why not?

Spencer-This is rated K.

Andrea-Oh My God, ok next question. From **DaydreamKid**

Sam-How many questions does this freak have?

Andrea-5 now SHUT UP!

Sam-*Widens eyes* Well…

Andrea-You so started it! Any Who **DaydreamKid**

**Carly if Griffin wanted to get back together would you?**

Criffin-*Blushes*

Andrea-Answer the question!

Carly-Yes

Griffin-I wanna get back together.

Carly-So do I

Andrea-Yes we've established this so ya'll are back together let's have a party!

Gibby-Can we really?

Andrea-No Gibby!

Sophia-Next question

Sam-Lemmie guess, it's from **DaydreamKid**

Sophia-You're a good guesser!

Andrea-Anyway, question from **DaydreamKid**

**Sam has there ever been a time when you and Melanie got along? If so, when was it?**

Sam-No

Andrea-Is that it?

Sam-No chiz ever so smart one!

Andrea-For that I'm going to do the next dare.

Sam-what is that supposed to mean.

Andrea-*smiles mischievously* Oh you'll see.

Gibby-You're scaring me.

Andrea-Gibby!

Gibby-*Starts crying*

Andrea-*rolls eyes* Wempe comfort Gibby.

Zach-Why?

Andrea-Cause I said so!

Zach-*rushes over to Gibby* It's ok Gibby.

Andrea-Good, now dare from **Coketree20**

**Sam and Freddie- Make out with each other for 1 entire minute and then be hooked up to a brain scanner so that we know what you really thought about it.  
Also Sam and Freddie- While hooked up to the brain scanner; admit your true feelings for each other.**

Sam-You don't have a brain scanner!

Andrea-Oh contraire Blondie

Sophia-*Rolls in a brain scanner*

Sam-Oh joy.

*Football team comes and hooks them up to brain scanner*

Andrea-Well, make out!

*5 minutes goes by*

Carly-*whispers* It's been a minute.

Andrea-Well duh, I can tell time just fine thank you very much.

Seddie-*Pulls away*

Freddie-How long has it been?

Andrea-*looks at watch* 6 minutes more or less.

Seddie-WHAT!

Andrea-6 minutes more or less

Sophia-Admit your feelings for each other!

Sam-I don't have feelings for you

Sophia-That's not what the brain scanner says

Andrea-I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! *Run's over to brain scanner results* Aww you both love each other!

Seddie-*Blushes*

Andrea-Ok, while we are having this moment **Seddie star **says

**I dare Sam and Freddie to kiss in the rain…**

Sophia-*whispers* It says for 30 seconds.

Andrea-*whispers*I know that, but they don't

Sophia-I don't get it

Andrea-*pats her head*I know

Sam-It's not raining

Andrea-This is Seattle, it'll start raining soon. *Thunder roars* told you, now go!

Seddie-*Groans but goes outside*

Everyone else-*runs to window*

Seddie-*starts kissing*

Andrea-Aw, ew, they're totally making out.

Everyone-*backs away from window awkwardly*

Guppy-*claps* Happy Birthday!

Andrea-Anyway a question from **coketree20 **

**Carly, if Sam and Freddie start dating would you approve their relationship?**

Carly-Yup.

Andrea-You got meat downstairs?

Carly-Yes…

Andrea-Bring me to it.

*Carly, Sophia, and Andrea go downstairs.*

Spencer-And this concludes today's iCarly interview! See you at the next one! Wempe turn the thingamajiggy off.

Zach-There's no respect.

**Review and leave dares for me to dare and questions for me to ask, please! **

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an iCarly Interview **

_Summary- This Is An iCarly Interview, if you didn't guess, ask the iCarly gang and their friends and family crazy questions and dare them insane dares-they'll do 'em-trust me!_

**Disclaimer-Nope**

_Chapter 3_

Andrea-Yo, yo, Andrea here!

Sophia-And I'm Sophia!

Sam-And I wanna go home!

Andrea-And nobody cares!

Sophia-*Starts laughing*

Andrea-What?

Sophia-We are doing this dare first.

Spencer-What is it?

Andrea-*grabs clipboard from Sophia* Ooh, let's see! From **DaydreamKid**

Sam-Of course! Doesn't this kid have a life!

Andrea-I don't know, now shut up!

Sophia-From **DaydreamKid**

**I dare Gibby not to take off his shirt for 15 chapters**

Gibby-That's not fair!

Andrea-Yes it is! You agreed to do this interview!

Gibby-No I didn't! You threaten us to come here every day!

Andrea-Oh yeah

Sophia-Just keep your shirt on boy!

Carly-Looks like Andrea isn't the only one who has moments.

Sophia & Andrea-SHUT UP!

Andrea-Another question from **DaydreamKid**

**I dare Spencer to give the details on how you met Socko**

Spencer-You are going to have to change the rating.

Andrea-Whisper it in my ear.

Spencer-Ok *Whispers in her ear*

Andrea-*Screams repeatedly and runs out of room*

Carly-How about we don't mentally scar the rest of the readers.

Sophia-Ok next one from **DaydreamKid**

**Sam, why's the real reason you don't like Melanie? (Must be set up on a lie detector)**

Sophia-BUTCH!

*Football team comes and sets her up to a lie detector*

Sophia-Sam…

Sam-Cause she's an annoying little prissy. She always got everything I ever wanted. She is always so perfect. And cause she's a skunk bag.

Sophia-That's not nice.

Sam-I'm not nice.

Sophia-Well she wasn't lying so let's move on. From **DaydreamKid**

Sam-Of course

**I dare Crazy not to be protective of Freddie for 10 chapters**

Freddie-YES! Thank you DaydreamKid! You rock!

Sophia-Butch!

Butch-*runs in* Yes mam!

Sophia-Get Crazy, and strap her to that chair.

Butch-Yes mam! *Brings Crazy in and ties her to a chair*

Sophia-Crazy, you can't be protective of Freddie for 10 chapters.

Crazy-What?

Sophia-You can't be protective of Freddie for 10 chapters.

Crazy-I got it the first time dummy!

Sophia-I'm not a dummy I'm stupid!

Sam-Oh my God

Sophia-Ooh, here's another one from **DaydreamKid**!

**I dare Seddie to slow dance to 'Two is better than one'**

Freddie-I take it back. DaydreamKid you suck. **(A/n just kidding! Love you DaydreamKid you are just on Seddie [And Gibby's] bad side.)**

Sophia-Wempe put the song on!

Zach-Whatever *puts song on*

Seddie-*Starts slow dancing*

Sophia-*Pulls out video camera*

Carly-What are you doing?

Sophia-Videotaping this so Andrea can see it later, duh

Guppy-This is already being videotaping, duh **(A/n I know it doesn't make sense but he's like 4 so he doesn't know proper grammar)**

Sophia-Shut it Gippy!

Carly-It's Guppy

Sophia-Oh, shut up!

Carly-*Rolls eyes*

*Song ends*

Seddie-*pulls away*

Andrea-*Walks back into room*

Sophia-Where were you?

Andrea-Throwing up my insides.

Spencer-Was it fun

Andrea-No!

Spencer-I was just asking.

Andrea-Ok, next dare from **DaydreamKid**

**Gibby since Carly is dating Griffin, are you jealous?**

Gibby-Not really, I got Tasha

Andrea-Who is all you'll ever get so love it while she's there.

Gibby-What does that mean?

Andrea-It means you'll probably die alone!

Sophia-This is from **irockanddontuforgetit**

**Crazy would you freak out if Freddie dated Sam?**

Crazy-No Comment

Andrea-What do you mean no comment?

Crazy-It depends

Everyone-On What!

Crazy-If he really loved her. If he really loved her I would be ok with it.

Everyone-WHAT! WHY!

Crazy-I want him to be happy! Now read the next question.

Andrea-Well then! Next one from **irockanddontuforgetit**

**Carly, would you get angry if Spencer sets your hair on fire?**

Carly-YES!

Andrea-Smart answer! Next from **irockanddontuforgetit**

**I dare Crazy to sing the fast food wrap while juggling open cans of mustard on a skateboard. NO safety chiz! ****PS. Is his name really pronounced Wimpy?**

Everyone except Crazy-*Bursts into laughter*

Andrea-What are you waiting for? Do it! Oh, yeah, it is pronounced wimpy-I think it's funny too.

Crazy-You are a rude child

Andrea-Why thank you! BUTCH!

Butch-*gives Crazy all of the stuff she needs for the dare*

Crazy-*Starts doing the dare*

Andrea-No fair! She can juggle!

Crazy-*Finishes dare* Happy, sweetie?

Andrea-No, absolutely not! Sit down Crazy!

Carly-Another moment?

Andrea-YES! Next dare. *Starts laughing uncontrollably*

Sophia-What?

Andrea-*Starts hyperventilating* Freddork come here!

*Freddie and Andrea walk outside the studio and start talking*

Sophia-Ok let's read another dare while they are talking. This one is from **irockanddontuforgetit**

**I dare Freddie to tell Crazy that he's pregnant. Crazy can't hear this dare. Only Fredward can.**

Sam-You dummy-You just ruined the dare.

*Andrea and Freddie walk in*

Andrea-Hey, Crazy Freddie needs to tell you something.

Spencer-To late Sophia ruined it.

Andrea-You dummy!

Freddie-Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Andrea-Whatever, next dare from **irockanddontuforgetit**

**I dare Gibby and Guppy to have a sword fight with hotdogs and sing Single Ladies by Beyonce.**

Gibby-Yes! Irockanddontuforgetit you do rock and I won't ever forget it! *Takes shirt off*

Andrea-*Tases Gibby*

Gibby-*Recovers* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Andrea-You aren't allowed to take your shirt off, remember? Now put it back on.

Guppy-*Takes shirt of then points at Gibby* Ha, ha!

Andrea-*Pats Guppy's head* Good shirtless boy.

Gibby & Guppy-*Does dare*

*Everybody watches and is very amused*

Gibby & Guppy-*Finishes dare*

Andrea-Wow, that was fun! Next dare-From **Coketree20**

**Q for Freddie- Now that we all know you love Sam, and she loves you, have you asked her out yet!**

Note: If the answer is no, I dare him to ask her out and have them go on a date right now!

Andrea-Have fun on that date! Oh, here's one from **Seddie star**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to go on a double date with Carly and Gibby.**

Andrea-So go on that date with Carly and Gibby.

Carly-I don't wanna go on a date with Gibby!

Andrea-Why do you people keep telling me what you want and don't wanna do? As if I asked!

Sophia-Just go.

Seddie & Cibby-*Leaves and goes to _Cheesecake Warehouse_.*

Andrea-*Jumps and lands on a beanbag chair*

Sophia-*Does the Sam as Andrea*

Spencer-What are you doing?

Andrea-We set up cameras in _the Cheesecake Warehouse_

Griffin-Why'd they order one cheesecake?

Andrea-They're all sharing it?

On screen-*Sam eats cheesecake in about 5 seconds then they all leave*

Andrea-What the chiz was that?

Spencer-What a rip off!

Seddie and Cibby-*Walks in*

Andrea-What the chiz was that guys?

Freddie-You didn't say we had to talk or anything.

Andrea-Ok, if you want Seddie to go on a date WITHOUT loop holes please dare them! Oh, and just for that here's a dare from **Lovin'Seddie**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to make out on video…**

Sophia-You didn't read the rest

Andrea-This is going on the iCarly website anyways.

Sophia-Oh

Guppy-OH!

Andrea-Well, make out.

Seddie-*Makes out*

Andrea-*Smiles* Another dare from **Lovin'Seddie**

**I dare Carly and Gibby to kiss.**

Carly-*Gives Gibby a kiss on the cheek*

Andrea-I suppose that counts…

Seddie-*Still making out*

Sophia-Here's another dare from** Lovin'Seddie**

**Freddie to write a love poem for Sam.**

Seddie-Still making out.

Sophia-You'd think they'd get tired of doing that eventually but nope, they're still going strong.

Andrea-He can't write poetry while he's making out with Sam.

Carly-Just get one from his notebook from Mr. Howard's class.*Hands notebook to Andrea*

***I just got this from a song cause I am NOT about to write some poetry-but I changed the lyrics a little =D Oh, I know it's not the best song choice but I was listening to the song so, yeah =D***

Andrea-*Grabs notebook* Lemmie see that.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_I'm praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_I'm falling to pieces_

'_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

'_Cause when a heart breaks it doesn't break even_

_I'm falling to pieces._

_They say bad things happen for a reason,_

_But no wise words gunna stop the bleeding._

_I'm falling to pieces._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me is always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

Andrea & Carly-AWWWWWWWWW

Sophia, Spencer & Gibby-I don't get it.

Seddie-*still making out*

Andrea-WOULD YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!

Seddie-*Pulls back and blushes*

Andrea-*mumbles* You'd think you'd need more air

Sophia-Freddie, **Lovin'Seddie **wants you to take your shirt off

Seddie-Why?

Sophia-IDK it just says-

**I dare Freddie to take his shirt off (YUMMY!)**

Sam-Yummy? What is wrong with this dude

Andrea-Chick

Sam-What

Andrea-**Lovin'Seddie** is a chick

Gibby-Why is a baby chicken on fanfiction

Andrea-*Slaps forehead* Moving on! *Reads next dare. **(****My dare is without Freddie or Sam's knowledge to set it up- so Freddie has to save Sam. And somehow their heads get pushed together, and they kiss.)** Smiles*

Sophia-What?

Andrea-*Throws clipboard at Sam*

Freddie-*Pushes Sam out of the way, landing on top of her. They get closer and closer and then they start making out on the ground*

Andrea-You guys are gross. STOP IT!

Seddie-*Pulls back, blushes, and sits back down*

Andrea-Thank you!

Spencer-There are no dares about me!

Andrea-You asked for it! From **irockanddontuforgetit**

**Carly I dare you to give Sam a giant ham and then I dare Spencer to grab it and eat it**

Zach-*Gives Carly a ham*

Carly-*Gives Sam ham*

Sam-Yay! *Grabs ham and starts eating it*

Spencer-*Grabs ham and runs faster than man has ever seen before*

Sam-Ham! My ham's gone!

Andrea-Ok, we'll see you later, before Sam kills Spencer, BYE!

**You know what to do, so do it, please! If I didn't do your question or dare I'll do it in the next chapter, this one was just getting too long=D**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an iCarly Interview **

_Summary- This Is An iCarly Interview, if you didn't guess, ask the iCarly gang and their friends and family crazy questions and dare them insane dares-they'll do 'em-trust me!_

**Disclaimer-Nope**

_Chapter 4_

Andrea-I'm just gunna cut to the chase cause you know who we are. Question from** To lazy to login**

**Question for Sam:**

**What were you feeling/thinking when you found out that Carly and Freddie kissed?**

Sam-Mad

Andrea-Anything else

Sam-Nope

Andrea-Maybe jealous?

Sam-Nope

Andrea-Be difficult then

Sam-I'm not difficult I'm impossible

Sophia-So are Andrea and I

Carly-Why

Andrea-Why be difficult when with just a little more effort you can be impossible?

Carly-Just read the next dare

Andrea-Fine. From **DaydreamKid**

**I have a life Sam. I'll be going on vacation in a few days. But never fear, I'll keep thinking of dares.**

I extend crazy's dare for 10 more chapters.

Freddie-YES!

Andrea-Shut up I wasn't done!

**Gibby-how did you meet Tasha?**

Gibby-I don't remember

Andrea-Why not

Gibby-I don't know

Andrea-You are so vague

Gibby-Stop using words I don't understand!

Andrea-Stop using words in general!

Carly-Be nice

Andrea-Stop being so nice!

Sophia-Anyway here's one from** xLongLiveSeddiex**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to confess their true feelings about their first kiss and how they feel about each other with a lie detector on and they must make out to the song of running away by AM.**

*Seddie gets set up to lie detector*

Sam-Nice

Freddie-Ditto

Andrea-That's not very descriptive, is it?

Sam-We're already dating, what more do you want from us

Andrea-To tell me your true feelings on the kiss

Spencer-Give us the deets

Andrea-Oh shut up Spencer

Spencer-You're mean

Andrea-No, I'm mad, there's a difference

Carly-Just read another question

Andrea-but

Carly-*Makes a noise resembling a buzz*

Andrea-I was just gunna

Carly-*Does the buzz noise*

Andrea-but I was

Carly-*Again with the buzz noise*

Andrea-Fine! Just for that here's one from **xLongLiveSeddiex**

**I dare Gibby and Carly to make out (LIPS)**

Andrea-Is this ok with you Griffin?

Griffin-No

Andrea-Well to bad

Griffin-I thought you liked criffin!

Andrea-I do, but I also love Cibby!

Carly-You can't love both

Andrea-Watch me

Sam-Just make out so I can go home

Cibby-*Makes out*

Andrea & Sophia-This is so great

Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Griffin-This is so gross

Cibby-*Pulls back*

Andrea-See? They can pull back by will rather than by force!

Seddie-*blushes*

Andrea-Next one from **HarryPotterFanFreak123 ***Reads to self*

**OK I got a dare! I dare Sam to kill Spencer (don't tell Sam the next part) but then he pops out of nowhere (behind Sam preferably) and say that the person she killed was a dummy! Good chapter by the way!**

Andrea-*Writes down dare for everyone (Minus Sam) to read*

Andrea-Sam go kill Spencer. *Hands her a gun*

Sam-Why?

Andrea-He ate that ham downstairs.

Sophia-*Whispers* That was us.

Andrea-*Whispers*Exactly, it helps with the dare and our survival

Sam-Oh no he didn't. *Shoots dummy*

Everyone-*Fake gasps*

Sam-That felt good

Spencer-*walks behind Sam* BOO!

Sam-AHHH *Clenches onto Freddie*

Andrea-Aww, Seddie moment!

Seddie-Oh shut it!

Andrea-Well…

Sophia-Next one from **DaydreamKid**

**I dare Sam to say something nice about me**

Sam-You are very persistent

Gibby-Again with the words I don't understand!

Everybody-Gibby!

Sophia-DaydreamKid is very persistent

Sam-Even though you have no clue what it means

Sophia-Exactly

Andrea-Well, DaydreamKid isn't as persistent as** irockanddontuforgetit (She/he's left me 9 reviews!)**

**I dare Spencer to make a sculpture of crazy. Then give Sam a hard baseball bat and tell her to do what she wants to do to crazy on the sculpture. Anyone who wants to join her can. :D**

Andrea-Make it out of soap

Spencer-Why

Andrea-Because **xLongLiveSeddiex**

**I dare Spencer to create the most creative sculpture ever using…soap**

Sophia-It says a bar of soap

Andrea-But it's not fair to crush a tiny sculpture of Crazy

Sophia-So true

Spencer and Sam-YAY!

Andrea-While you are doing that here is a dare from **Lovin'Seddie **

**I dare Spencer to make a sculpture representing Seddie!**

Spencer-On it!

Andrea-I like it when people don't argue with me.

Sophia-Next one!

Andrea-On it!

**Dancer9259**

**I dare Sam to sing you belong with me to Freddie**

**(A/n I know it was supposed to be you belong to me but I couldn't find that song)**

Sam-No

Andrea-Yes

Sam-Never in a billion years

Andrea-That's what you think.

Sophia-We did something that you don't know about.

Andrea-MUAHAHAHAHA!

*Everyone is staring at Andrea*

Andrea-Sorry, I've always wanted to do that.

Sam-What did you do?

Andrea-Recorded you in your dressing room

Sam-Oh no you didn't *Starts to run for door, football team picks her up and sets her back in her chair*

Andrea-*Turns on moniter*

*Sam singing you belong with me*

Carly-You're good.

Sam-Oh, shut it Shay!

Carly-I was just being nice!

Sam-I hate nice.

*Sophia and Andrea and guppy are rolling on the floor laughing at the video*

Andrea-Wait, *Sits up* why are you laughing on the ground with us, Guppy?

Guppy-*Shrugs, gets up and runs out of room*

Spencer-Well then.

*Video ends*

Andrea-Let's watch that again!

Sam-No

Carly-Shouldn't you read another dare?

Andrea-For that you are answering this question from** IheartDepecheMode**

Sam-I heart what?

Gibby-Depeche mode

Sam-What's that?

Gibby-I don't know? I'm only a Gibby! *Runs out of room crying*

Andrea-See what you did?

Sam-*Tried to speak but Andrea cuts her off*

Andrea-Just sit there and be pretty!

Freddie-*Mumbles* Already is…

Sophia-What was that?

Freddie-Nothing!

Andrea-Just let me read the question!

**Carly what do you think of Cam?**

Carly-Cam the man with the California tan?

Andrea-No, the pairing of you and Sam

Carly-As friends

Andrea-Oh, ya'll are friends all right!

Carly-*Realizes what I mean and runs out of the room covering ears and screaming repeatedly*

Andrea-Wow, we are dropping iCarly people like flies!

Sophia-Oh well, next question from** IheartDepecheMode **

**I dare Griffin to show his pee wee collection via iCarly**

Griffin-I can't

Andrea-And why not?

Griffin-Mrs. B. burned them while chanting _You are one of the big boys so let's burn these toys_… she burned each one slowly. It was painful. Wait…that was a dream, I'll go get them.

*Every one (left) stares at him leave*

Andrea-Ok, then.

Spencer-How 'bout you read the next one.

Andrea-ok, my man (or home girl) **IheartDepecheMode**

**Spencer- What would you do if an extremely excited Gibby woke you up with a purple nurple while wearing really tight tights, angel wings, a rainbow bra and saying "I feel so pretty! Wanna feel my bum?" all the time at the same time he dances the Macarena?**

Spencer-I'd do this *Runs out of room just like Carly did moments ago*

Andrea-Ok, then Spencer's sculptures will be shown in the next interview! BYE!

**WHOOP… there it is!**

**LOL**

**OK, you know what to do! Push the attractive 'review' button down there and give me dares and questions! The more I get the sooner I update! (Seriously, I need like 10+ questions in order to update.)**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an iCarly Interview **

_Summary- This Is An iCarly Interview, if you didn't guess, ask the iCarly gang and their friends and family crazy questions and dare them insane dares-they'll do 'em-trust me!_

**Disclaimer-I thought we were on the same page here**

_Chapter 5_

Andrea-I'm sorry I haven't updated! But that's Carly's fault

Carly-No it's not!

Andrea-Yes, miss *Starts mocking Carly* 'I have swine flu so I can't come.'

Carly-I had a bad case of swine flu!

Andrea-Yeah; and Zach's got a bad case of the stupids! He's still here!

Zach-You drag me here every time, literally

Andrea-Oh, stop being a baby

Carly-Let's just start over

Andrea-Ok

Carly-Well... go

Andrea-I was finding my inner peace

Sam-*scoffs* You don't have inner peace

Andrea-Yes I do! I just don't show it!

Sam-Whatever just go

Andrea-Don't tell me what to do!

Zach-Just go

Andrea-No one asked you to speak Wempe!

Zach-Just go!

Andrea-Fine! *Pauses for a moment* What's up? Sophia couldn't be here so I brought Kate instead. *Points to Kate*

Kate-I'm Kate and I like to dance! *Starts dancing terribly*

Andrea- *Joins her*

Everyone else-*Shrugs and joins them*

Andrea- Ok, that was fun-random-but fun. Ok, here's Spencer's sculptures. *Uncovers a statue of Crazy*

Sam-*Runs with a baseball bat and crushes it*

Freddie-That was oddly amusing and entertaining

Kate-I know, wasn't it?

Sam-That was fun

Spencer-Lookie I finished the Seddie one! *Uncovers the statue and sets it on the table*

Sam-AHH! *Crushes statue with bat*

Spencer-Aww

Andrea-*Slaps her* I didn't even get to see it!

Sam-*Punches Andrea*

Andrea- Oh no you didn't! *Bites Sam and doesn't let go*

Spencer- Girl fight!

Carly- No!

Everyone else- *Chanting* Girl fight

Carly No!

Everyone else- *Chanting* Girl fight

Carly No! *Grabs baseball bat and hits table* AHH!

Andrea and Sam-*Stops fighting*

Andrea-Cool your chiz, we're done

Kate- Now sit!

Sam-Don't tell me what to do!

Kate-I'll tell you to do whatever I want you to do!

Sam-Don't you sass me!

Andrea-Stop! Ok then question number 1

**UPDATE**

**C'mon update already! Ugh old ppl who pose as children and dont update r meen!**

Andrea-What the hell? *Turns to iCarly people* Do I look like an old person?

Sam-Yes

Andrea-I'm 3 years _younger_ than you!

Sam-Exactly!

Kate-That makes no sense!

Sam-Exactly!

Andrea-Stop confusing me!

Carly-You are a 12 year old girl but look younger now move on!

Andrea-*Being totally serious* I thought we agreed that we shouldn't talk about me being short and under developed.

Carly-Just go

Andrea-Fine

**Daydream kid**

Sam-This kid again?

Andrea-SHUT UP!

Freddie-Don't yell at my girlfriend.

Andrea-Benson

Freddie-I'm shutting up right now

Andrea-Good, as I was saying

**I dare Sam to make a music video for poker face by lady gaga**

Sam-That is so gay

Andrea-You're so gay

Sam-Hey!

Spencer-That rhymes!

Sam-Oh shush!

Andrea-Zach will go with you and while you're at it make a video for UR So Gay

Sam-Why?

Andrea-Because you are so gay

Sam-Oh shut it *Points to Zach* You, Wempe, you're comin with me *Leaves with Zach*

Carly-No need to be rude

Andrea-I'm not rude!

Kate-*Laughs* Look at this dare!

**Fionagirl57**

**Ok this one is for Andrea I dare you to be nice to everyone for 20 chapters**

Andrea-No. I'm not doing that

Carly-Why don't you have to do any dares and we do?

Andrea-Because this is my story

Carly-You need to dare Andrea to do stuff!

Andrea-Don't do that!

Freddie-Yes, do it!

Andrea-Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Freddie-*pales* Yes mam

Andrea-Yes Andrea

Freddie-Yes Andrea

Andrea-Good boy *pats his head*

Freddie-I'm not a dog!

Andrea-Bad boy! *Sprays him with a water bottle*

Freddie-I'll behave

Andrea-That's what I thought

Kate-Next one from **SeddieSuper Fan98769**

**LOL OMG! Can you do 1,000 more chapters! I LOVE THIS STORY! It took me a few minutes to stop laughing! I even started to start crying while laughing. Now I have a dare. I dare Griffin to melt down all his pee-wee babies and drink the melted pee-wee baby liquid.**

Griffin-No!

Andrea-Since when are you here?

Griffin-I've been here since chapter 2

Andrea-Really? *Flips through scripts from other chapters* You were! Go get those pee-wee babies!

Griffin-Aww!

Andrea-Just do it *Griffin leaves in a pout*

Sam-I'm back anyone miss me?

Zach-I wish I missed you! I already have Andrea abusing me!

Andrea-I don't abuse you! I just give you love taps from time to time!

Zach-What kind of love taps leave bruises?

Andrea-My love taps now stand behind the camera and look stupid!

Carly-That wasn't nice

Andrea-I already told you, you people annoy the hell out of me, so I don't do nice!

Carly-Just read another question already!

Andrea-*Mocking* Just read another question already!

Kate-Be nice! Next one from **justjb **Ooh! I love Justin Bieber!

Andrea-He's gay

Kate-I know but he's hot!

Andrea-So true

Kate-Anyway...

Spencer-Anyway what?

Kate-I was getting to that!

**I dare Freddie to give Sam a strip tease**

Andrea-Uh…

Sam-This I rated K

Kate-Actually it's K+

Sam-Really? You changed it?

Andrea-Yup

Sam-We aren't doing that.

Freddie-Can I speak?

Sam-We'd all rather you didn't

Freddie-Fine then

Sam-Ok do the next one

Andrea-Ok, from **fionagirl57 **

**I dare Sam and Freddie to make-out in the meadow from twilight for 60 minutes**

Freddie-Ooh fun!

Andrea-Dude

Sam-Let's go

Andrea-60 minutes? Are we really doing this?

Sam-Of course, free make-out session!

Andrea-But no strip tease?

Sam-We aren't speaking of it!

Kate-I'm going to go get a smoothie!

Andrea-Ok, next one, while they're making out, from **ScarletMoone**

**Ms. Benson, I dare you to go jump off a cliff with a heavy current ocean lying under it. Mwahahaha I'm evil!)**

Andrea-Get Crazy in here!

*Football team brings Crazy in*

Andrea-Good, thank you, Butch. Wait, you aren't Butch! Who are you?

Guy who isn't Butch-Ugh

Butch-That's Horace, he's a new guy, and he doesn't speak

Andrea-Lovely

Spencer-Who says lovely?

Andrea-No one

Carly-You just did

Andrea-No I didn't

Spencer-Yes you did!

Andrea-Are all you Shays so sassy?

Gibby-Yes

Guppy-Happy birthday!

Andrea-Since when are you here?

Guppy-*Shrugs and runs out*

Andrea-Well, ok then. Crazy you need to jump off a cliff with a heavy ocean current lying under it

Horace-Ugh

Andrea-Butch come talk for this dude!

Butch-Coming!

Andrea-Good!

Butch-*Whispers* You aren't allowed to kill anyone

Andrea-Why not?

Butch-We don't have insurance

Andrea-When do we get that?

Butch-Chapter 5

Andrea-This is chapter 5

Butch-Oh, then go ahead *walks away*

Andrea-Jump. Off. That. cliff!

Crazy-Ok

Andrea-Last words?

Crazy-No

Andrea-No argument?

Cray-No

Andrea-You're no fun

Butch-Wait!

Andrea-What?

Butch-We get insurance in chapter 8

Sam-How'd you get those number's mixed up?

Butch-No need to be rude, I made a mistake!

Sam-I was just asking how you got-

Butch-*Covering his ears* La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! I can't hear you! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

Sam-I was just-

Butch- La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

Sam-Would you-

Butch-La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

Sam-Ok, I'll stop! Just go away!

Butch-*Shrugs and leaves*

Sam-And to think he's on the football team

Kate-I know

Andrea-Ok, next question

**DaydreamKid**

**Carly-How do you feel about Cibby?**

Carly-What is it?

Andrea-You and Gibby!

Carly-Doing what? Wait, don't answer that! I remember what Cibby is! I think it's… nice…

Andrea-Just nice?

Carly-Just nice

Andrea-You aren't going to build on that?

Carly-Nope

Kate-Ok, next one!

Andrea-When did you come back?

Kate-Just now, but you should really take your pills, you can't remembering anything

Andrea-I know…

Kate-So do I…

Spencer-And me…

Andrea & Kate-*Look at Spencer like he's insane*

Spencer-I just wanted to be like everyone else!

Andrea-Oh, that's good. Next one

**x33Sarahx**

**I dare… [Sam and Freddie]… to act like a married couple for the next 10 chapters**

Sam-Carly says we do act like a married couple

Carly-An old married couple!

Freddie-We aren't old!

Andrea-You were doing so good!

Freddie-With what?

Andrea-Being quiet

Sam-Now keep staying quiet!

Freddie-Whatever

Andrea-New one from

**DaydreamKid**

**Sam-Are you going to be nice to me?**

Sam-Probably not

Andrea-That's ok, I guess…

Kate-From **DaydreamKid**

**Spencer-What do you think of spam (Spencer/Sam)**

Spencer and Sam-EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! *Spencer runs out screaming EW!*

Andrea-2nd person gone

Kate-3rd, Griffin left

Andrea-He's right there *Points to chair next to Carly*

Kate-Ooh, hi!

Griffin-Hi!

Andrea- Did you melt the pee wees?

Griffin-Yes

Andrea-Then drink it up!

Griffin-*Chugs giant thing of pee wee babies*

Andrea-This is so cool!

Griffin-*finishes* That was gross!

Andrea-You're gross!

Griffin-Be mean then!

Andrea-I will

Kate-Next one!

**DaydreamKid**

**I dare Crazy to go cliff diving then dye her hair bright pink**

Andrea-We can't make her cliff diving *mumbling* stupid insurance

Kate-But she will dye her hair! We'll see that in next chapter!

Andrea-We're running out of time! AHHH

Sam-Time for what?

Andrea-That doesn't concern you… well, it doe… Next question

**LimaBeanQueen**

**Sam-What happened to your dad**

Sam-I can't say

Andrea-Why not?

Sam-This is rated K

Andrea-K+

Sam-You'd need to change it to M

Andrea-Uh, *shudders remembering the Socko thing* then don't say it!

Kate-Ok, from **LimaBeanQueen**

**Carly-What happened to your mom**

Carly-She travels with my dad

Andrea-Interesting…

Carly-I know…

Andrea-Next one **LimaBeanQueen**… again

**Dare Gibby to go into Lewbert's apartment and dance on his bed**

Gibby-Did that this morning

Andrea-Why?

Gibby-It's Friday. I always dance on Lewbert's bed shirtless on Friday… duh!

Andrea-Of course you do!

Kate-Next one **LimaBeanQueen**

**I dare Sam to kiss Nevel**

Sam-Nevel isn't here

Nevel-*Pops out of nowhere* Oh contraire! *Points to his cheek* Smoochie smoochie!

Sam-*Punches Nevel where he was pointing for her to kiss him*

Freddie-Nice

Andrea-Do you need to go in the corner?

Freddie-No

Andrea-Then behave and stay quiet

Freddie-Ok

Kate-From **AccountLess**

**Question for everyone - What do you think of Creddie (EWW!)**

Freddie-Creddie, like Seddie with a Cr instead of a S?

Andrea-*sighs* Freddie, you need to stop talking, it's bad for your self esteem

Freddie-No it isn't

Andrea-I know just shut up

Sam-I don't like creddie

Andrea-It's pronounced cruddie. With a U

Carly-I think it's grody

Andrea-That's my word, you don't use it!

Carly-What is wrong with you? What'd they feed you?

Sam-A big bowl of attitude

Andrea-I don't need your sass

Sam-Just read the next one!

Kate-**Me**

**I dare Freddie to slap Sam then laugh evily and then...run for your life**

Andrea-And… GO!

*Freddie, slaps Sam then runs and Sam follows him, looking VERY mad*

Andrea-Next chapter you'll see if Freddie lives. This is all I got! Review, Freddie's life depends on it! BYE!

**REVIEW**

**For the children**

**The poor unfortunate Children**

**Do it for them!**

**They need it!**

**Really bad!**

**So review!**

**And tell me your favorite part too!**

**Mine was 'Dare Gibby to go into Lewbert's apartment and dance on his bed**

**Gibby-Did that this morning**

**Andrea-Why?**

**Gibby-It's Friday. I always dance on Lewbert's bed shirtless on Friday… duh!'**

**LOL**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an iCarly Interview **

_Summary- This Is An iCarly Interview, if you didn't guess, ask the iCarly gang and their friends and family crazy questions and dare them insane dares-they'll do 'em-trust me!_

**Disclaimer-I thought we were on the same page here**

_Chapter 6_

Andrea-Look who's baaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the long wait, but here I am again. And this is…! *Stops for everyone to say _An iCarly Interview_*

Carly-This is what?

Andrea-Y'all were supposed to go _An iCarly Interview! Woo!_ C'mon, let's try again.

Spencer-Where's Sam and Freddie?

Andrea-Shhh! Okay, ready? This is…!

Everyone-*without any enthusiasm*An iCarly Interview! Woo!

Andrea-Yeah, that's it! *Goes to high-five Spencer*

Spencer-*flinches* Ahh! Don't hit me!

Andrea-I wasn't gunna-I was just-ugh, whatever. Oh, yeah, this is my friend *points to girl next to her* Melissa! But we all call her Meli because Melissa is just not a cool name.

Meli-Hey! I'm Meli, better known as MySeaSaltIceCream here on FanFiction! For this chapter I'll be replacing Kate/Sophia! And at least my name isn't Andrea, which sounds like a type of roadkill.

Andrea-Well,_ excuse_ me.

Spencer-Wait, FanFiction? This Chapter? What are you talking about?

Meli-Nothing!

Spencer-But-

Andrea-Shh! Ok, first I'm going to start with an apology. I didn't do some dares and questions in the last chapter. And I'm so sorry. But I can't use all of the dares, especially if the chapter's getting too long. And some of 'em are just weird.

Carly-That's not nice.

Andrea-And since when am I nice in these interviews? If I was always nice this would be no fun!

Spencer-Not really

Andrea-I think it so and that's all that matters

*Seddie walks in*

Sam-*mocking* Stop it

Freddie-*rolling his eyes* Sam

Sam-*mocking* Sam

Andrea-Sit down, nothing is so important that you must interrupt this interview

Sam-I broke up with him

Andrea & Meli-Le Gasp!

Andrea-That is unacceptable!

Meli-*Slaps Freddie* Bad!

Freddie-Why are you slapping me? _She _broke up with _me_!

Meli-Yes, you let her break up with you, though

Freddie-She doesn't need my permission to break up with me

Meli-You're so stupid!

Freddie-What? I'm so confused.

Meli-Exactly!

Andrea-Stop! *Flips through dares, looking for a seddie one* YES! This one is from:

**rOcKeR4liiF3**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to stare at each other. Just stare. No talking, no making weird faces, no looking away, just breathing and stare at each other for the WHOLE chapter. Whichever fails and talks, makes a face and/or looks away, get's a wedgie from the winner. The winner gets whatever they want.**

Andrea-Go!

Seddie-*giving each other evil glares*

Andrea-You're ruining the point of this!

Meli-Stop staring!

Spencer-You guys are scaring me!

Andrea-Stop staring! *Slaps both of them on the back of the head which makes them head-butt each other*

Seddie-OW!

Andrea-You deserved it!

Meli-Ok, from

**ScarletMoone**

**I dare Sam to drink 90 pounds of milk under one minute. If she pukes, she loses the food challenge**

Sam-Ha, you insult me.

*Football team gives her a tube that is connected to a giant pitcher of milk*

Andrea-Ok, go!

Sam-*Starts chugging*

Carly-She's actually doing it!

Sam-*Finishes*

Andrea-34.89776 seconds

Carly-I didn't know that was humanly possible!

Spencer-I don't think it is

Sam-Gotta pee! *Runs out*

Spencer-TMI

Griffin-INN

Andrea-What?

Griffin-Information not needed

Meli and Andrea-Oh…

Meli-That makes sense

Andrea-Wait, why TMI and INN? Don't ya'll urinate?

Griffin-Yeah…

Spencer-Yes I do

Andrea-Then get over yourselves!

Spencer-Be mean then…

Andrea-Trust me, I will

Meli-Oh well, this one's from

**Boris Yelstin**

**Question: Anyone ever seen the Sopranos before?**

Spencer and Gibby-*scream like little school girls*

Spencer-Omigod yes!

Gibby-You too? Doncha just love when-

Spencer-Yes! Especially when-

Gibby-Oh my fruit juice that's my favorite, well except for when-

Spencer-Oh yeah, nothing can beat that

Gibby and Spencer-Ahhhhh

Everyone else-*stares at them in amazement*

Andrea-Okay, now that _that_ awkward moment is over. Meli, read another dare please.

Griffin-Who don't you say please to anyone else?

Andrea-Because she's my guest

Carly-We're all your guests!

Andrea-We're in your studio, and so I'm your guest, and I think you need to be nice to your guest and your guest's guest or I'll be forced to tase you.

Carly-Hmph

Meli- Hahahaha We're doing this one next!

Carly-Why?

Andrea-Yeah, why?

Spencer-Meli, why?

*Meli and Andrea look at Spencer*

Spencer-Sorry…

Meli-Anyway… this one's from

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**I dare Andrea to go on a date with wimpy and u have to do it**

Andrea-No

Zach-They spelled my last name wrong! It's W-E-M-P-E!

Andrea-Oh, shut up!

Zach-Oh, you know you love me

Andrea-No, I don't think I was informed about that!

Sam-Shut up! This is an iCarly interview not a Zach Andrea fight fest! I wanna go home!

Andrea-Why is it a Zach Andrea fight fest? Why is his name first?

Zach-I'm more important, and taller

Andrea-Don't you even start with me

Zach-Butch!

Andrea-You don't get to call Butch! Butch is mine!

Butch-*walks up to Zach*

Zach-Butch, get me some hand sanitizer, zesty citrus fruit please

Andrea-No

Zach-*Grabs hand sanitizer from butch and puts way too much on* Oh, yes

Andrea-*Runs away yelling* Nooooooooo!

Zach-*Chases after her*

Freddie-That was weird

Sam-Oh, shut up

Meli-OoH! Let's do this one!

**Fionagirl57**

**i dare carly to kiss luwbert's wort and i dare sam to kiss griffin on the lips(but i still like seddie)**

Carly-Ew!

Sam-Ooh! I'd be happy to!

Griffin-Uh, Sam, I don't think that's such a good-

Sam-*Kisses griffin*

Griffin-Idea and oh my chiznits you taste like milk and I'm not sure if I find that appealing or revolting.

Carly-I'm not touching his wart

Meli-Kiss a picture of it?

Carly-…fine…

Meli-Butch!

*Football team brings in big blowup of lewbert's wart-just his wart*

Sam-Looks like a meatball

Freddie-Your face looks like a meatball

Sam-Your future looks like a meatball

Freddie-What?

Carly-Your future looks like a small sphere of meat now I have to kiss this thing so SHUT UP *Carly kisses it*

Gibby-Does it taste like chicken? *laughs at his lame joke*

Carly-GIBBY!

Gibby-Sorry…

Meli-Here's one from

**Daydreamkid**

aNot this kid again

Meli-Oh shut up meatball face

**gibby-how come guppy never talks?****  
**

Gibby-*looks at Guppy* well, why not?

Guppy-*whispers in Gibby's ear*

Gibby-He doesn't like to. And no, you can't take off your shirt. If I have to suffer you're suffering with me!

Guppy-*runs out*

Andrea-*Runs in and locks door* I hate him

Meli-Andrea's got a boytoy, Andrea's got a boy-

Andrea-*Throws cucumber at her*

Meli-Ah! Wait, cucumber?

Andrea-I knocked Zach out with it

Meli-Ah.

Andrea-Next one?

Meli-Uh, yeah… here's one!

**Seddierox**

**I dare Sam to make out with Reuben!**

Sam-Sure

Freddie-Wha?

Sam-Where's the little dweeb?

Andrea-Conneticuit. You have to make out with him through skype *Connects with Rueben and he popps up on screen*

Sam-Can we do this in private?

Meli-nope!

Reuben-What's this duck in the mud?

Andrea-Gibby, what did the child just say?

Gibby-He said: What's going on?

Sam-I'm going to make out with you through Skype

Rueben-Sorry, there's a tootpooper on the bunsen burner cottontwoshoes *he logs off*

*Everyone looks at Gibby*

Gibby-He has a girlfriend

Griffin-Ooh, REJECTED

Sam-*In threatening tone* Pee Wee….

Griffin-Pee Wee needs to pee wee *Runs out*

Meli-AWKWARD

Andrea-NEXT!

Meli-From

**Mew Mew Pachirisu**

**Andrea has to do this or else I`ll stop reveiwing! Switch places with Carly for 1 chapter and only 1!**

Carly-HA! Next chapter we switch places! THAT MEANS YOU CAN DARE Andrea ANYTHING YOU PLEASE! TORTURE CHAPTER!

Everyone- …

Carly-Sorry…

Abdrea-*Places hand on her shoulder* It's okay, we all have moments we wanna takeover he world

Carly-*nods*

Andrea-Next one!

Meli-*reads dare* Ooh, it's a seddie!

Andrea-From

**Seddie star**

**Hey everyone, I dare Sam and Freddie to hug each other**

Seddie-*hugs*

Freddie-Uh, Sam, you're crushing me

Sam-Oh, I know

Everyone else-*Looks at one another like AW CHIZNITZ then tries to break seddie apart and soon succeeds*

Andrea-Oh my shizsicles!

Meli-Okay, NEXT!

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**I dare Spencer to tell Carly what really happened to their mom **

Carly-She's overseas with our dad

Spencer-DUH

Andrea-*Glares at him*

Spencer-*sinks in his chair* Sorry

Andrea-Mhmm…. Any who

Meli-Next one!

Andrea-I'd like to take a sec to recognize how well we're doing!  
Gibby-Why thank you!  
Andrea-Not you, me! This chapter is moving along!

Spencer-Again with the chapter thing!  
Andrea-ANYWAY

Meli-This one is from

**TheAndreaKillerslol**

Andrea-There is nothing to laugh out loud about killing Andrea!

Zach-*Barges in room* Andrea I'm gunna kill you!  
Andrea-That's not nice…

Zach-Not… not NICE? You knocked me out with a cucumber!

Andrea-It's not my fault your big head has the composture of a balloon

Freddie-You mean composure

Andrea-Do you need to leave?

Freddie-No

Meli-ANYWAY

**I dare Sam to tell Crazy that she's pregnant with Freddie's baby**

Sam-*Looks at Crazy who is tied up in the corner* I'm pregnant with Freddie's baby

Andrea-*Walking over to Crazy* You have to say it with more enthusiasm!

Sam-*With fake enthusiasm* I'm pregnant with Freddie's baby!

Andrea*Rips The duct tape on Crazy's mouth off not very nicely*

Crazy-OW! I heard the dare I'm not some dummie

Andrea-You don't need to lie to yourself, it's bad for your self-esteem

Crazy-I don't think that's

Andrea*Reapplies duct tape to Crazy's mouth*

Meli-That's better

Andrea-Next?

Meli-Next!

**Don't have a login yet**

**I dare Sam to tell Crazy that she's pregnant**  
Andrea-But we just…

Spencer-JUST MOVE ON

Andrea-Well…

Spencer-I just wanna watch Celebrities Underwater

Andrea-Just calm down, we're moving on

Spencer-Thank you

Andrea-Next!

**SOMEONE**

**I don't think T-Bo is in the story. Please add him! I also have a dare for him. BRING 12 SMOOTHIES AND SPILL THEM ON CRAZY!**

T-Bo-Yo

Andrea-How did you…?

T-Bo-I heard my name

Andrea-Okay! I have a dare for you

T-Bo-Oh, I heard it

Andrea-Then do the honors

T-Bo-I only have bite-size smoothies, is that okay?

Andrea-*Stares at him in disbelief* I-um-I-it's-bitsize-I-I guess

T-Bo-You sure? You sounded a little unsure

Andrea-I'm positive

T-bo-Okay *Smashes 12 bite-size smoothies to Crazy's head*

Andrea-That was fun…

Miri-Next one!  
**SOMEONE**

**I dare Sam to buy Griffin 12 Peter the Penguin Pee Wee Babies, and he must throw them at Crazy's face. Then I dare Crazy to jump into a river full of poisonous cows! Next I dare everyone to say who they like in the room!  
**

Andrea-Kay, we have supplied the Pee Wee babies

Griffin-This is torture

Sam-Fun torture though!

Griffin-Just get it over with, oh, I can't even watch

Sam-*Throws pee wee babies at Crazy*

Andrea-And since we can't do the other one because Butch didn't get insurance until chapter 8….

Butch-Sorry

Andrea-You're good. Anyway. Crazy, you are excused

*Football team picks her up and takes her away*

Andrea-Now we're going to say who we like!

Meli-Nunya

Andrea-Nunya who?  
Meli-Nunya Business!

Andrea-Oh, punny

Meli-Thank you. Your turn

Andrea-Pass

Carly-Griffin

Sam-Every breathing creature except Freddie…. And Gibby

Gibby-tasha

Andrea-YOU WILL DIE ALONE…. Okay, next

Griffin-Pee Wee babies

Carly-*Gives him evil glare*

Griffin-I mean Carly

Spencer-Celebrities drowning!

Zach-Pass

T-Bo-It's this girl named-

Andrea-No one cares! Next!

**Mew Mew Pachirisu**  
**Sam can`t know but, Freddie breaks up with Sam and be prepared to run!**

Meli-But they're already broken up and you read it out loud so everyone heard

Andrea-Oh, yeah

Meli-Next?  
Andrea-Yeah, go ahead

Meli-*Whispers dare to Andrea, which is:

**SweetPea01**

**Freddie has to apoligize and kiss her Dont read next part out loud DONT LET THEM MAKE OUT! If they do I left a 20 watt tazer in the bag attached to this review***

Andrea-*Whispers dare to Freddie*

Freddie-No

Andrea-YES

Freddie-….Sorry Sam

Sam-Too bad

Freddie-*kisses Sam*

Sam-*Does Vulture sleep hold on him* That was fun

Andrea-And you think I'm rude…

Meli-NEXT!

**Seddie star**

**I dare Spencer to read a seddie fanfic (NOT ONESHOT)**

Spencer-WHAT IS FANFICTION

Andrea-Just read this *hands him laptop*

Spencer-…okay…

Andrea-Next!

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to yell what happened to their dads but leave out all  
the things that are over k+ same with Spencer's story about Socko **

Spencer-Okay, I'll just leave it at…. we met through and we thought the other was female… and when I got there Socko was-

Andrea-Okay, that's enough

Spencer-I didn't get to finish!

Gibby-Isn't Finnish a country?

Andrea-Yeah, and they speak Finland, right?

Freddie-*slaps forehead* Vice versa

Andrea-They speak Vice versa? That's weird. So they talk like, "Pie like I?"

Freddie-No!

Andrea-Then what!

Meli-Okay! Moving on!

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**I'll give every one $100 if each and every one of u hug me**

Carly-But she's not here

Andrea-Oh, contraire!

Gibby-Ooh-la-la

Andrea-What?

Gibby-I thought we were going with the whole French thing

Andrea-Nope

Gibby-Oh

Meli-Here's **PurpleMousefurGomez **Now hug her for $100!

Everyone-*Hugs her*

PurpleMousefurGomez-Aw, that was nice! Here ya go *Gives Andrea a 100 dollar bill*

Sam-What about me?

PurpleMousefurGomez-I said I'd give you all $100, so have fun splitting it! Bye! *Walks out*

Carly-You aren't splitting that are you?

Andrea-Nope

Sam-*Starts to attack Andrea but just gives up* Eh, I'm too tired; I'll just steal some of your food.

Andrea-You do realize we're in the iCarly Studio, right?

Sam-Eh, I'll just eat some Shay food then

Spencer-Hey!

Carly-You act surprised.

Spencer-*pouts* it's not fair

Andrea-Nothing's fair! But that's okay! Next dare from:

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

Sam-Wasn't she just here

Andrea-Yup

Gibby-You're hurting my head

Miri-Hey, why haven't I talked in a while?

Andrea-I don't know

Gibby-Stop it! It hurts!

Andrea-Shut up gippy

Everyone-It's Gibby!

Andrea-*in happy tone* Whatever! Next!

Sam- Are you high?

Andrea-*still in a way too happy time* Shut up! Next one, from:

**Jane Vulturis Black**

**Who is a better kisser, Sam or Carly? Answer with the truth!**

Freddie-Carly

Andrea-Is that the truth?

Freddie-You'll never know

Andrea-LIAR! *Tases him*

Miri-Are you okay now?

Andrea-Yeah, I'm good

Sam-I enjoyed that

Freddie-*tries to get up but fails* Ugh

Miri-Oh, you okay?

Freddie-I don't think- *passes out*

Miri-Okay then next one from

**Purple Panda**

**I dare seddie to flirt whenever they talk. For instance:**

Sam-Shut up *groans*

...Cutie

Fredward-Why should I! Hottie.

Andrea-*Starts laughing*

Sam-It's not funny! *throws lamp at her*

Andrea-Hey! That almost hit me! Wait, where'd you get a lamp?

Freddie-Where did you get it, _babe_?

Sam-Oh no you didn't!

Miri-Flirt!

Sam-Hottie

Miri-Better!

Freddie-I'm enjoying this so much

Andrea-And I'm not enjoying it enough! *flips through dares looking for a good one* OoOoOoOh! This one!

**Boris Yelstin**

**I dare Guppy and Carly to dress up like babies, and Sam and Freddie have to play the parents.  
**

Meli-But Guppy's not here.

Andrea-Oh… **** What? What'd you beep me I just said **** Zach STOP THAT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BAD

Zach-I have no clue what you're talking about…

Andrea-I'm sorry, come back next time and we MIGHT still have Zach here, but right now I must kill him! 

_DISCONNECTED_

**Yay! Chapter finished! BTW, I want to expand this to ALL ships, it'll be funner (yeah, I said funner; funner and gooder) that way!**

**So, no matter what you ship you can ask the question here. It can be awkward, funny, or romantic. As long as it's T or under!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait :S**

**100****th**** reviewer gets to be in next chapter! (You must be signed in and have enabled pm system OR write your personality in your review) If I don't get to 100 it'll just be the 90****th**** reviewer :D**

**Sorry I didn't get 'em all, I was trying to get 'em all done for my 1****st**** anniversary bonanza, so it had to be shorter so I could finish! :/ BUT ****rOcKeR4LiiF3**** I will be using your dares in the next chap, cuz they're so good :) Keep 'em coming!**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


End file.
